Blanket Hogger
by sheltie
Summary: Naruto has someone who steals the covers from him at night. Who is it?


**Blanket Hogger**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: like in A Blind Date this was supposed to be in the Naruto series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he turned to his side only to feel the cold air. This snapped him awake as he blindly looked for the blanket in the dark. He groaned when his hand instead of finding fabric found a warm soft thigh. She just had to steal the blankets once again. This was the seventh time in five nights that she stole them. He sighed and rolled over to see the body next to him. It was a bit slender and more feminine than his. He sighed and knew there was no way to win this battle so he snuggled close to the body and fell asleep though he was cold.

/Scene Break/

The next morning Temari was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot coffee. Her mug had a picture of a rare desert rose on it. It was her favorite mug. She was in mid-sip when she heard a grumble come from the bedroom. She turned and saw a disheveled Naruto come stumbling out.

"Morning sunshine" she quipped.

Naruto just grumbled again as he grabbed a bowl, a spoon and box of cereal then the milk and he sat down. As he grew up his eating habits had changed to a more nutritious kind. It helped that Sakura forced him to eat healthier, which meant cutting down on ramen. This was a hard habit to crack, but he survived though the way he described it, it sounded more like a junkie going cold turkey.

Once Naruto had a bit of food in him he was more awake. He looked up and smiled at Temari.

"Morning Temari" he greeted in his usual cheer tone.

"Naruto, this is the fifth time you've woken up late. Why is that? You go to bed just after me?" Temari asked.

Naruto looked down at his bowl wondering if he should tell Temari about her little secret.

"Naruto?" Temari asked.

"You steal the covers," Naruto mumbled.

"What, you have to speak up, I can't hear you" Temari said.

Naruto sighed.

"You steal the covers Temari," he said a bit louder.

Temari blushed lightly upon hearing this.

"Oh, I never knew I did that. Shikamaru never said a thing about it" she said.

"He probably did, but he then thought it was too troublesome to deal with" Naruto said.

Temari chuckled since that was what her ex would think and do.

"Anyway, that's why I've been sleeping in late. I wake up at night to you, um, hogging the blankets and it takes me a while to get back to sleep" Naruto said.

"Oh, um, why don't you just wake me? I'd give some" Temari asked.

"I've tried, you just snatch them back again" Naruto said.

Temari's blushed again.

"I see," she said.

"Yeah, so I better get going. I got genin waiting for me," Naruto said getting up.

Temari nodded.

/Scene Break/

When Naruto got home he was grumbling about genin and how they couldn't weed a garden right.

"Rough day?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, my team somehow messed up weeding a garden. How does one do that? I mean, it's pretty easy to do. They ripped out everything green, weeds, flowers, vegetables, everything" Naruto said a bit irate.

Temari shook her head.

"Give them time Naruto, they're still green. I mean, they've only been out of the academy for what two and a half weeks?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Why are you wearing an apron?" Naruto asked noticing the pale blue apron Temari had on. It also had a big sunflower on it.

"Oh, I thought I'd make dinner tonight. You know to make up for stealing the covers" Temari said blushing.

Naruto smiled and kissed Temari.

"You don't have to, but I appreciate it. I'm taking a shower" he said.

Temari nodded and got back to cooking.

Naruto arrived back fresh and clean not only physically, but mentally as well. Showering helped him erase his day.

"Smells good" he commented.

"Thanks, it's done so sit down" Temari said.

Soon they began eating and they talked about their day.

Temari had moved to the Leaf village some time ago to be close to her former boyfriend, Shikamaru, but then they broke up and she was thinking of moving back to Suna when Naruto entered her life. She had always liked the blond since he helped her little brother so much and changed him for the better. But she never thought she would ever love him. That changed when she stayed over one night and things changed dramatically after that. Now she didn't think she could think of a life without Naruto since she loved him so much and he returned that love. It was a great relationship. Now they were living together. So far there was no plans of marriage, but all signs were pointed to it.

After they finished eating they got comfortable on the couch. Temari was reading a report while Naruto was reading a scroll on a technique he was working on. Naruto was sitting on the end with Temari's back against his arm and her legs stretched out on the rest of the sofa. They were comfortable.

Soon it was time to go to bed. They both had an early day tomorrow. They got into their sleep clothes and got into bed. They kissed each other and fell asleep.

It happened again. Naruto awoke shivering. He saw that once again Temari had taken all the blankets. He sighed and groaned. He decided to try and wake Temari this time.

"Temari" he said shaking her gently.

Temari groaned and mumbled something, but didn't awake.

Naruto sighed and tried again.

"Temari" he said shaking her a bit harder.

Temari awoke groaning.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked not happy with be woken up.

"You did it again" he said.

Temari blushed.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: um yeah, sorry if this was completely pointless. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
